Fellowship of the Fangirls
by Fire Snake
Summary: Nine girls set off on an epic quest following the Fellowship of the Ring. Their goal? To steal the guy's hearts.
1. Prolouge

A/N: I've wanted to write this for a long, long time. I hope you enjoy. Also, the beginning just tells you what everyone looks like, who they're stalking, etc, etc.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Never did, never will.  
  
  
  
Morwen - She is a witch and a stalker of Gandalf. Her hair is a silvery color and she often (i.e. always) ties her hair into a bun. Her eyes are a strange golden color. The staff she carries is a long mahogany one with a crystal set upon the top. She wears long robes of purple. She fights with magic.  
  
Nefretiti - She is an elf and a stalker of Legolas. Her hair is dirty blond and she always has it down. Her eyes are sapphire. She wears brown pants; light shoes which are brown, and a green shirt. She fights with a bow and her long knife.  
  
Irene - She is a hobbit and a stalker of Frodo. Her hair is dark brown, it is curly and it comes down to her chin. She normally has it in a pony-tale, but otherwise it's down. Her eyes are cerulean. She wears a plain, serviceable dress, which is gray in color. She fights with a short sword.  
  
Linaly - She is a hobbit and a stalker of Sam. Her hair is bright red and has banana curls and she wears it in pigtails. Her eyes are violet. She dresses the same as Irene. She fights with a short sword.  
  
Melinda - She is a hobbit and a stalker of Pippin. Her hair is black and it comes down to her shoulders and it is very springy. She lets it hang down. Her eyes are brown. She dresses as the other hobbits and fights with a short sword.  
  
Hally - She is a hobbit and a stalker of Merry. Her hair is black and comes down to her shoulders; it is also very straight. She wears it in cornbraids. Her eyes are brown. She dresses exactly like the other hobbits and fights with a short sword.  
  
Calmir - She is a human and a stalker of Aragorn. Her hair is dark brown and she wears it in a french braid which comes to her waist. Her eyes are black. She wears all blue. She fights with a long sword.  
  
Estah - She is human and a stalker of Boromir. Her hair is light brown and she wears it as Calmir wears her's. Her eyes are black. She wears all red. She fights with a whip, which is sharp enough to cut an orc in two.  
  
Carmen Avitus - She is a dwarf and a stalker of Gimli. Her hair is auburn and is cut so it is jagged and just reaches past her ears. Her eyes are emerald green. Her outfit is a skirt and a shirt, both made of mithril. She fights with an ax and a mace.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's the beginning. Oh yeah, Carmen Avitus is Latin for 'Song Bird.' I hope you read the story and enjoy it! 


	2. Morwen

A/N: Ok, here it is. The first real chapter. Wow. Never thought it would happen. I hope you enjoy. If you have any problems please e-mail me. I've only read a few Lord of the Rings fanfictions. Ok, I hope you like this. Plus, I wasn't familiar with your story until you told me about, TigerBabe! I read it. It's good. But, anyway, if mine starts to sound too much like yours just tell me, I'll delete it! Anyway, on with the fic. Not to mention, the chapter title is just whoever's POV it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings characters, places, etc. etc.  
  
CHAPTER ONE Morwen  
  
"Alright then, do we have everything?" The girls around me nod. "Are you sure?" More nods. "There'll be no turning back." I tell them, as a warning. Nefretiti stiffens, checks her bag, then relaxes visibly. I sigh. "Ok, let's go. We don't want to be too far behind when we start." The girls smile, and we're off.  
  
Its not too late as we arrive to our hiding spot where the Fellowship is set to take off. Frodo looks nervous. Irene sighs and pulls her hair into a ponytail. Sam keeps checking to make sure Frodo is all right. Linaly sighs dreamily. Melinda shakes her head and gazes at Pippin, who's talking to Merry. Hally doesn't notice this and tries to quiet Calmir and Estah down because they're practically screaming at the site of Boromir and Aragorn. Nefretiti is sitting in a tree to get a better look at Legolas. Carmen is staring at the ground looking sullen. I decide to watch Gandalf. He seems older than he really is. I push a loose wisp of hair behind my ear. This is not going to be easy. 


	3. Nefretiti

A/N: Ok, this is fun. Please r/r. Sorry if it's unorganized/confusing.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these. I don't own Lord of the Rings characters, places, etc, etc, etc.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Nefretiti  
  
I wait for about ten minutes until I see the last person who was seeing the Fellowship off went inside. I jump from my tree. I nod to the others to show we should be off. They nod back and we go. I try not to show my nervousness, but I can't really help it. We stay far enough back so that we can just see the Fellowship. We also stay hidden in the trees, bushes, etc.  
  
A spider lands on Mel's shoulder and she almost screams, luckily for us Hally covers Mel's mouth and the Fellowship doesn't hear anything. We heave sighs of relief and trudge on.  
  
Morwen looks worried, but who can blame her? This is unnerving, not only are we stalking people, but we also are going to Middle Earth's most dangerous place, Mordor, and we're going to be there when they destroy the One Ring. How crazy are we? Very. How determined are we? Extemely. How in love are we? Insanely. 


	4. Irene

A/N: Ok, I am still writing. Hopefully I can always write this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the stalkers.  
  
CHAPTER THREE Irene  
  
We are walking and very nervous. The Fellowship heard something. It was us. We were fighting, as usual. They finally decided the noise was a wild animal. Legolas does not seem completely convinced. Who can blame him? We're going to be extra careful from now on.  
  
Morwen is very worried. It will be tough to keep them from noticing us in Caradhras. We can only hope the wind and snow will hide us. If not, we will show ourselves.  
  
We needn't have worried about being caught in Caradhras. Legolas has heard us and is now telling the others of us. It is only moments before we are caught. We cannot run for we are weak and weary.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Well, not really, but it's the best I could do on short notice. 


	5. Linaly

A/N: It's late, I'm tired, please take pity on me. * Falls asleep *  
  
Disclaimer: Read the previous twenty if you care so much.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Linaly  
  
The Fellowship is making their way toward us and nobody dares move. We are like rabbits in a field that have just seen a wolf. Legolas is the first here and he pulls us out of our hiding place. The Fellowship's mouths drop in surprise and fear when they see us. One witch, one elf, one dwarf, two humans, and four hobbits. Obviously fangirls. They are all distraught. Gandalf is the first to recover.  
  
"Who are you?" He asks us.  
  
A/N: Ok, this is fun. I feel like writing another chapter. I think I'll eat some pure sugar then write the chapter. 


	6. Melinda

A/N: Ok, I've got lemonade with lots of sugar, and some animal crackers. Chocolate animal crackers. Yummy. Have fun reading and reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm really sick of these.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: I'm glad you like it! If you review, I'll update.  
  
Katronette: On Morwen - I'm sorry about the witch thing! She's Istari! Problem solved. One Nefretiti - I like her name. I can't help the way I talk, it's pants when I type. I hate the Orly hype, but if there were no Legolas fan it wouldn't be a fellowship. And her eyes? She's special. On the hobbits - Names - Oh well. Grammar on shortsword, I'm stupid. The clothes? They want to blend. Banana curls are slight curls at the end of your hair. Their looks, I like um! Humans - As I said, black eyes. I like the sharp whip. Carmen Avitus - I like her name, so it stays. But the clothes.you're right. She got stuff on under the mithrel. Thanks for the review, it was helpful. And, you have a great taste in reading material!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Melinda  
  
We are too nervous and stunned to answer but luckily Morwen recovers first. She even has answers ready, it seems.  
  
"My name is Morwen. I'm a witch and I must speak with Gandalf about a problem. This" she indicates Nefretiti. " is an elf. Her name is Nefretiti. She is trying to get to Lothlorien. She must speak with the Lady. This," she now indicates all of us hobbits. "Irene, Linaly, Melinda, and Hally. They have heard tales of Bilbo Baggins and wish to go on an adventure. Not to mention they're tired of life in the Shire." She had pointed to each of us as she said our names. Now she indicates the humans. "This is Calmir and Estah. They are protecting the hobbits." Now she indicates Carmen. "This is Carmen Avitus. She is a traveling companion of Nefretiti the Elf. Now, may I please speak to Gandalf the Gray?"  
  
The Fellowship stares at us for a long time. Finally, Legolas asks, "Why would an elf and dwarf travel together?" Carmen is on him in a minute. (A/N: Not literally.)  
  
"It's because we're friends, best friends, and if you've got a problem with that than you can shove that bow of yours up you're a---!" She never finished her sentence because Nefretiti had pulled her back and had a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I don't think you're gonna wanna finish that sentence, Carmen."  
  
A/N: Ok, should I continue? Is it even worth it? Review and tell me. ( : 


	7. Hally

A/N: So, I'm still writing this. The only question is, "Why?" Who knows? I live on reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Ok? Ok.  
  
Annabel Lee: It's not parody! * grins * Oh well, if you don't like it..don't read it.  
  
Winterfox: Nope, not Mary Sues. The reason it doesn't follow the books perfectly is because I have a creative spirit and IT ISN'T ONE OF THE BOOKS!!!!!! p.s. Your flame filled my life with mirth. I thank you.  
  
CHAPTER SIX Hally  
  
Legolas is looking at Nefretiti strangely. V-babe keeps taking deep breaths in order to calm herself. Gandalf does not appear to believe our story. Suddenly he gives a shout. He calls the guys over to him and tells them something. When they turn back all of the men are tense. Finally Aragorn chokes out, "Fangirls?"  
  
Titi smiles and nods. The guys start to back away, but Gandalf stops them and whispers something to them. Titi looks angry and then she whispers something to V-babe who turns to the guys and shouts, "We can take care of ourselves! We aren't weak you know."  
  
Legolas laughs nervously and backs away. "Of course not. Please don't follow us, though." He says. Titi practically melts, but Estah laughs dryly, and she says, "I'm not following all of you. I'm only following Boromir." Gandalf nods.  
  
"That's a good enough start, who is everyone else following?" he asks, trying to be casual and not quite succeeding.  
  
A/N: I'll stop here. 


	8. Calmir

A/N: Wow, I'm on a role. Lots of chapters being written. This is my longest story! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the characters. I don't even own the idea!  
  
FandomAvenger, Mary Sue Hater, and Arabel: I don't mind that you flame me.really. So keep doing it! It makes it look like people are reading my story.  
  
Radiion-Hobbitwarrior: Thank-you for reading and reviewing this. You're keeping me going. I love to write and the fact that you appreciate my writing is just.great. Thank you.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Calmir  
  
I take a step forward and swing my braid around before saying, "My name is Calmir, and I'm a stalker of Aragorn, also known as Strider." Everyone else gets the picture and says whom they're stalking, that is, except for Carmen and Morwen.  
  
"My name is Morwen and I have to talk to Gandalf about a problem concerning a new enemy. That is the truth." Morwen says this very firmly. The men believe her. Now it's Carmen's turn. She bites her lip is silent. After a moment she seems to come up with an answer that suits her own tastes.  
  
"I'm not a fangirl, and I'm not a stalker. I respect Gimli, and," Carmen paused for a moment as though trying to think of what to say. "And I don't want Nefretiti to act like too much of an idiot and get herself hurt." She looks at the men as if daring them to say anything. Nobody does.  
  
I have a feeling somebody is going to hear us. The silence is awfully loud.  
  
A/N: So read and review. 


	9. Estah

A/N: Ok, I'm putting up a new chappie! I made up everything about Carmen and the Dwarves. (Hey, that would be a good Disney movie!)  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the female fellowship. Everything else belongs to Mr. Tolkien. I don't even own * cries * my Gimli-Chan!  
  
bff: Hey Britt! Aww.you didn't hafta defend me! Thanks! Do you really like my story? Or are you just sayin' that cuz we're best friends? Oh, it doesn't matter! Power to the two musketeers!  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: You've been so faithful! You're a great reviewer! Thank you! The next on will be longer, I swear!  
  
Obsessed Aragorn Fan: Thank You! You are so nice to me! I'll update and try for longer chappies! I promise!  
  
Becky: Wow, My chapters are short..  
  
No flames! It's a record! Woohoo!  
  
CHAPTER ONE Estah  
  
Nefretiti is staring at Carmen in a strange way. She's obviously surprised at Carmen. And I must admit I would be too, if I didn't know what this was about. Carmen is probably slightly embarrassed about following a man around. From what we've learned of her she's from a group of Dwarf women who are all slightly Amazonian, all, that is, except Carmen.  
  
Nefretiti looks as though she is about to say something, but the look Carmen gives her says all too clearly, "speak and die." Nefretiti glares, but doesn't say anything. The silence is really awkward. It's a good thing we have hobbits with us.  
  
"I'm hungry." Hally says in an offhand kind of way. I'm about to say that we just ate, but the other hobbits join in. All of them. Now there are eight hungry hobbits. Aragorn gives them all a look that says, "No food." They look at him with huge sad eyes, but he won't change his mind. Finally Calmir takes pity on them.  
  
"Here you go," she says as she hands each hobbit an apple and smiles. Aragorn looks at her with slight annoyance. "What?" she says, "I'm a softy." The hobbits sit and munch happily on their apples. Carmen smiles in a slightly cynical way.  
  
"As much as I'd like to sit here and await my doom, shouldn't we start walking?" she asks. "Surly the hobbits can both eat and walk at the same time?" They all nod, and Gandalf stands up straighter.  
  
"You may come," he says. "But as soon as we set up camp we're having a talk."  
  
A/N: Please review! (nicely) 


	10. Carmen Avitus

A/N: Wow. This is cool.. The last one should have been Chapter Eight.  
  
FandomAvenger: Yay! I haven't been flamed in a while! But you flamed before..This means you're reading a story you already know you hate! Very stupid!  
  
Radiion-Hobbitwarrior: Thanks for the review! You're so cool  
  
Oracle: You tell 'em! Very nice person you are.  
  
Daisy Summers: FAVORITES LIST! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Gives DS a lot of pictures of the Fellowship *  
  
CHAPTER NINE Carmen Avitus  
  
I should have told the truth about being a fangirl! I will forever berate myself for this! It is important that Gimli knows the truth..that they all know the truth. I have a feeling Nefretiti is annoyed..I cannot blame her. I should have told the truth! I feel so terrible, but I must not wallow in self-pity. It will bring the others to sadness and I do not want that.  
  
We are approaching the area where the Fellowship will make camp. I must make an effort to apologize to Nefretiti before we begin explaining ourselves to the Fellowship. I see her now! I will continue writing later.  
  
She accepted my apology, but begrudgingly. I will make and effort to be kind to her. We must now star our conversation with the Fellowship.  
  
Nefretiti is happy. I told Aragorn that our hopeless devotion would help to save them and he said that he though I "respected" Gimli. I laughed and said that didn't mean I wasn't hopelessly devoted, because, hell, I love Gimli. Everyone sort of paused and Legolas burst out laughing. I think Nefretiti was happier about Legolas's smile than me telling the truth. Oh well.at least she no longer hates me.  
  
On another note I have first watch. With Gimli. It's so wonderful.He's sitting at the other side of the camp. The way the firelight dances off of his face makes him so handsome. He's so serious and strong. I wish he loved me, as I love him.  
  
My watch is over and I must rest. I can't. I'm too awake. Nefretiti has watch with Legolas right now.she's sitting next to him. I think they're talking. May she have more luck with him than I with Gimli. wonderful Gimli.  
  
A/N: Short, I know, but I have homework. And I have to carefully pick out clothes. Review please! 


End file.
